


You’re My Baby

by gogynap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogynap/pseuds/gogynap
Summary: George, Dream, and Sapnap are best friends. Dream got jealous of George’s relationship with Sapnap. He felt he had to do something about it.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 32





	You’re My Baby

George and Sapnap have been together for about a year now. They have always been there for each other and they protect each other no matter what. Sapnap had his axe, and George had a bow. Dream was never fond of their relationship, he thought it got in the way of the best friend aspect of the dream team. Of course, he was happy for his friends, but he couldn’t help being jealous of the two’s happiness with each other. 

Sapnap and George were walking through L’manburg together, George asking questions about what happened and Sapnap telling him what happened and proudly saying how he fought. George smiled at sapnap, “you’re so brave” Sapnap let out a small laugh “I’ll fight for you no matter what happens!” He kissed George's cheek and held his hands. George put his forehead on sapnap’s forehead with a smile. 

Dream was looking around for something to do, he saw the two standing there all happy. Dream breathed through his teeth and looked away. He just wanted them to either break up or just have them not be so passionate with each other. Though, there was something he could do. He knew what he had to do but he just didn’t know if he could do it and get away so easily. Dream gripped his enchanted netherite sword, it helped that Sapnap wasn’t wearing armor right now. He just hoped he didn’t have any golden apples. Dream started walking towards the two, who were now holding hands and looking around at the destroyed country. 

Dream’s hand was shaking, he couldn’t believe what he was about to do. He silently crept up behind Sapnap, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He stabbed his sword right through Sapnap, going in his back and out his stomach, before pulling his sword back out. Sapnap fell over and gripped onto his stomach trying to keep the pressure on the wound, wincing. George heard the thud and screamed when he looked down, “Oh my god Sapnap!!” George dropped onto his knees, taking off the sweater that he had on over his button-up shirt, he put it on the wound and held pressure. Sapnap hissed in pain. Dream gripped his sword tightly and ender pearled away. George was crying and holding sapnap close to him. “Baby, baby please look at me. I know it hurts, I know. But just please look at me baby.” Sapnap shakily reached his hand to hold George's cheek, looking into his lover’s eyes. “Please stay with me, Sapnap please stay with me.” Sapnap winced more from the pain, blood running out from his back. “George...it hurts...G-George...I love you..” Sapnap said weakly, his arm falling limp as he slipped into the light that everyone sees when they’re dying. “No no no Sapnap stay with me..! Baby no...Baby please no...!” George sobbed. He felt for a pulse on Sapnap, but there was no pulse. “No...” George sat in disbelief. He screamed and cried, “Who did this to him..?! I’ll ruin your fucking life for taking him away..!!! You hear me..?!” 

This all happened so fast but Sapnap was confused, he knew he was dead but....this is Minecraft right? So where’s the respawn button?

**Author's Note:**

> This was like so fun to write omg, hope you enjoyed !


End file.
